Survival
by Sydney9
Summary: Will Sydney and Vaughn be able to survive whats in store for them? Chapter 6 now up! Please take a look and review ;)
1. Chapter 1

*Survival*  
  
"Damn!" Sydney Bristow hissed  
"Whats wrong?" asked Vaughn who was right beside her.  
"I tripped an alarm of some sort. Guards will be here any minute and I need that disk."  
"Keep trying. I'll look out for the guards."  
Sydney continued her attempt at getting the disk she needed to retrieve, but it was no use. Shortly after, the guards broke the door down, and bolted towards Vaughn and Sydney. Vaughn started to take out one of the guards, while Sydney took out the other two. Sydney knocked out her guards out quickly, but it took a while for Vaughn to knock his out. Sydney smiled at him as he finally knocked out his guard.  
"Hey, that guard might have been stronger than the two you had." Vaughn said with a smile.  
"Sure Vaughn." Sydney said as she rolled her eyes playfully as she continued her attempt to break the code to get the disk.  
"You know, they will send more of them." Vaughn implied, meaning the guards.  
"I know, they will be on their way shortly I assume."  
"I'll be on the lookout." Vaughn replied.  
To their suprise, there were no more guards.  
"Thats strange." she murmured.  
"Whats strange?"  
"That they didn't send more security. Somethings up, I can feel it. By the way, I got the disk."  
"Well, lets not stick around and see if your right. After you...." Vaughn said with a smile as he opened the door.  
"Thanks."  
Sydney and Vaughn started to walk back towards the party from the secret room where Sydney had gotten the disk from. Sydney brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. She hated wearing wigs, but at least she got to look fashionable.  
"I wonder whats on that disk that the CIA wants so badly." said Vaughn as he looked at Sydney. He couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful, inside and out, and he wished he had a chance to tell her, but that would be breaking protocol. He had broken those damned rules so many times in the past for her, but he never broke it when he wanted to admit his true feelings. His thoughts were interrupted by Sydneys reply.  
"I have no idea, but it must be pretty important, sending us over here to Madrid in an hours notice. I had to cancel my plans with Francie today, she wasn't very happy."  
"Yeah," Vaughn said as he flashed back to the previous morning.  
Flashback  
"I want you and Sydney to retrieve a disk located in the governors mansion in Madrid. There will be a party tomorrow evening, and you two will attend...as a couple." Jack replied to the two of them.  
Vaughn swallowed hard. A couple...at a party...with Sydney. He was overjoyed about it, and at the same time nervous. He didn't want to slip up either. He couldn't let his emotions overtake him.  
"Alright Sir, but whats on the disk that is so important?" Vaughn questioned.  
"That is none of your business!" Jack snapped back, which suprised everyone in the room.  
End of Flashback  
"It sure seemed important to your father though." Vaughn said still wondering why Jack acted the way he did.  
"Yeah it did, but I'd just forget about it for now. I'm curious too, but we aren't going to find out by guessing and wondering."  
"True."  
"Now, lets get back to that party, hopefully no one will have noticed our absense."  
Vaughn smiled. "Well," he said extending his arm, "shall we?"  
"We shall indeed." Sydney said with a smile. At least this one night would make her happy for a while. After Danny's death, she thought she was incapable of falling in love again. She had underestimated herself once again, she was falling, or 'already' as she put it, in love with Michael Vaughn. When Jack had sent them both on this mission, she was thrilled. She knew she couldn't reveal her true feelings for him, but she had a feeling he already knew, and she didn"t care. She wanted him to know. She smiled as Vaughn took her hand and let her out onto the dancefloor. She was enjoying one of her missions for once, probably becasue he was there. She was in his arms, and it felt entirely right! He was such a fine dancer as well. She looked into his piercing green eyes and smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. Everything seemed perfect, for the time being. Little did they know, but they were being watched the entire time, and this person had a devious plan in store. They also neeed that disk that was in Sydneys possession. They baracaded the whole room. They put a substance in the air vents that would knock everyone out when it was activated, and then they could gt that disk.  
"We should get going." Vaughn said quietly not wanting the night to end, but he knew it had to.  
"We should. They are expecting us back soon."  
Vaughn and Sydney were just getting ready to leave when the substance was released. People started screaming as they began to fall into a sleeplike chamber.  
"Vaughn, whats going on?" Sydney asked fearfully.  
"I'm not sure." he said trying to remain calm.  
The next thing he knew was Sydney collasping into his arms, completely out cold.  
"Syd! Wake up!" he whispered. As he looked around him, he was the only one who was standing. Suddenly, he started to feel light headed, and heard the laugh of someone else as he passed out, falling back onto one of the governors sofas, with Sydney falling on top of him.  
  
What do you guys think? Do you like it? Please send me feedback :) I need to know how I'm doing lol :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed. One of you said it would probably be easier to space things out, and I completely agree, but, my computer won't let me put it up w/ html without having all of those BR things lol :) I have been putting it up with txt. I promise the next chapter will be easier to read, once I figure out how to fix in on my ancient computer :)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
Sydney was awakened by a cold breeze that hit her face. She opened her eyes slowly and she   
realized she had no idea where she was. She sat up slowly, not knowing if someone was going to   
attack her or not. The first thing she saw was Vaughn laying unconscious on the other side of   
the compartment they were in. She crawled over to him and propped him up against her.  
"Vaughn!" she said lightly slapping his face. There was no response, so Sydney just decided to   
let him rest. She wanted to peek outside, but she could hear guards speaking, and decided to see   
if she could hear what they were talking about.  
"Wonder how long it will take them to come to." she heard one of them say.  
"Who knows, and quite frankily, I don't care. They'll both be dead anyway in a few days."  
She could hear them laughing, and she knew that this situation was pretty bad. As she was   
walking back to where Vaughn was laying, whatever they were in started moving again, making   
Sydney loose her balance. She fell down next to Vaughn. She just sat there, knowing there was   
no chance at escape for the time being.  
A few hours later, she heard the vehicle stop and heard voices comming. She also heard   
chains and thought fast on what to do about that.  
"I bet they are still out cold. This is going to be too easy." the one guard snickered.   
As they opened the tarp, they saw Vaughn still laying on the ground, but no sign of Sydney.  
"Wheres the girl!" the other guard yelled. He got his answer as Sydney sprang out of her   
hiding place a split second later, and gave that guard a hard kick in the gut. He fell to the ground,   
clutching his stomach. Sydney faced the other guard, as he called for back up. The guard   
suddenly bolted towards Sydney, but she punched him before he had the chance to do the same   
thing to her. She was so preoccupied with fighting the other guard, she didn't realize the other   
guard had gotten up. She saw a shadow behind her, but it was too late. The goon she kicked in   
the gut earlier had grabbed a medal rod and smashed it across her back. Sydney yelped as she   
fell to the ground. The next thing she knew, she was getting a blow to the face, which knocked   
her out cold. The guards laughed to themselves about thier victory. The got the chains that   
they had put down before the fight, and put them on Sydneys wrists. Then they handcuffed   
Vaughn, and linked the two of them together, and to finish it off, chained them to a post so they   
wouldn't get away. The guards left, and started the vehicle up again, and were on their way.  
***Hours later***  
Sydney regained consciousness again, but this time she was greeted with a major backache and a   
headache.  
"Your awake." she heard the familiar voice say.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked.  
She turned to look at him, noting the concern in his eyes.  
"I'm ok, I just hurt a bit. I regained consciousness god knows how long ago, and heard these   
guards talking. They said we would be dead in a few days, but didn't go into any details about how   
or where we would die. A while later, the thing we are in stopped, and I heard the same voices I   
had heard earlier. I could hear chains and I thought I had better try and do something. When they   
came in, I jumped them, but they were so strong, and they eventually knocked me out. I see we   
are chained up now." she says quietly.  
"Yeah, we are. I wonder where they are taking us and why they are doing this. I bet it is   
becasue of that damn disk. Do you still have it?" he asked.  
"No, I realized that earlier. I guess they wanted whatever was on it too."  
"At least we are still together. I wonder if they know who we are yet."  
Sydney smiled as she heard him say 'at least we are still together'  
"I have no idea. All I know is when they realized that I wasn't knocked out yet and missing,   
they just yelled 'wheres the girl' "  
"I wish I could have helped you fight them. I just regained consciousness right before you did   
the second time, but I was the last to loose it back at the governors mansion."  
"Did you see anyone?"  
"No. You passed out right before I did, and all I heard was someone laughing. It was pretty   
errie."  
Sydney sighed slightly. She had no idea who was behind the crime this time.  
A few more hours went by, and Sydney and Vaughn made small talk. Suddnely, the vehicle   
came to a stop, and Vaughn looked at Sydney.  
"I wonder what is going to happen now...."  
"I have no idea." she murmured and waited to see what was going to happen next. She heard   
footsteps appraoching, and she knew there was nothing she could do to escape. She could hear   
them unhooking the tarp, and when they pulled it off, Sydney almost went blind, among other   
things. It was freezing. She heard Vaughn take a sharp breath and mumble 'my god'. Sydney   
slowly opened her eyes and gasped. They were in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the   
Arctic by the way it looked.  
"Where the hell are we!" Vaughn yelled at the guards demanding to know.  
"We're not telling and its none of your damn business."  
The guards dragged Vaughn and Sydney off the truck, and Sydney began to look around. It was   
all snow covered, had mountains everywhere, and she could tell that the temperature was well   
below freezing. The guards forced them to walk until they got to an ice-like cave. They shoved   
them into it, and also threw in a medium sized bag. The guard snickered.  
"Here is a small bag of supplies that will last a day or so....then you will die. Oh, the boss said   
farewell."  
"Who is the boss!" Sydney hissed  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell since you are going to die anyway. Does Sark ring a bell? I   
thought so. He said thanks for getting the disk for him. Now he can blackmail your father with   
it. It shows him at the CIA, and if he doesn't do what he's told to do, he'll deliver that little piece   
of evidence to Sloane. Anyway, enjoy the last days of your life." he said as he threw the keys to   
unlock the cuffs at them, and then barricaded the entrance to the cave by causing an avalance   
like explosion with dynamite and then putting a large rock in front of the entrance.  
"Oh god...." Vaughn murmured as he realized that they were in real grave danger, not having a   
  
way out.  
  
Did you guys like? Should I continue? Please review and tell me how I'm doing. lol :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews that you have given me so far!  I hope I got the html thing under control so its easier for you guys to read.  If not, then I'm totally confused lol.  If anyone would be gracious enough to help me, it would be very helpful.  Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3:

     As soon as the ground stopped shaking from the explosion, Vaughn watched as Sydney quickly moved to where the keys were.  She grabbed them and unlocked the chains that were on herself and Vaughn.  She then went as close as she cold to the entrance and started to dig in the show.

     "Damn it!"

     "What?"

     "There is no way we can get out through the entrance.  It's a mixture of ice and snow, and who knows how many layers there are behind this one."

Vaughn nodded his head in agreement.

     "I wonder how thick these walls are.  Maybe we could possibly get through that way." he suggested.

     "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She replied as she went over and started digging at the wall.  Vaughn must have watched her for what seemed like an hour.  He had a good hunch that escaping that way wasn't a possibility either.  He went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  He noticed that her hands were cut up a bit from trying to dig through the sharp pieces of ice.

     "Syd, I don't think this is going to work either, and you are hurting yourself in the process."

He saw her nod her head slightly as Vaughn took her over to where the supply bag was.

     "Maybe we can use something in here that could help us escape."

    "What's all in there?"

    " I'm not sure, but lets take a look."

Vaughn untied the knot at the top of the bag and dumped the contents on the icy ground. He saw that there was a blanket, some matches, and some food.  He looked at Sydney and noticed that her hand was bleeding quite a bit.

     "Syd, let me see your hand.  This cut looks pretty bad."

Sydney let him examine her hand and noticed how gentle Vaughn was being while trying to get the bleeding to stop.  Vaughn ripped a piece of his jacket off and wrapped it around her hand.

     "There, that should help."

     "Thanks." she says with a smile.

     "We should probably savor these supplies.  We might need them for later on."

     "Yeah, your probably right."

     "I just need to think of a way to get us out of here." Vaughn said as he looked at the firewood that had been piled up in a corner by the guards.  An idea came to him.  

     "Sydney, do you have your cell phone?" he questioned.

     "Yeah, but they took the batter out.  Its basically useless."

     "Maybe not.  Maybe I can get it to work without a battery."

     "How will you do that?"

     "I'm not exactly sure yet.  Maybe I can play around with the wiring on the phone and somehow get a charge on it, and then we can call someone.  It will take time though."

     "I know it will." She replied back softly.  She was freezing, all she had on was this elegant dress and it wasn't made of very heave material.  She didn't want Vaughn to worry about her, but she couldn't help but shiver a bit, and Vaughn noticed right away.

     "Sydney!  You're freezing!  Why didn't you tell me?" He says in a very concerning voice.

     "I didn't want you to worry about me (pause) I just wanted you to try and get us out of here, and I wanted to help too."

     "Syd, I know you want to help, but its not going to help if you are freezing.  I don't want you to get sick.  I'll start a fire to keep you warm.:

     "But….we need to save our supplies…"

     "I won't take no for an answer." He replied back, and Sydney sighed.

     "Alright."

She hated using whatever supplies they had on her this early, but she knew Vaughn would do it for her anyway no matter how much protesting she did.   Vaughn led her over to the corner and started a fire.  He set the blanket on the ground as he removed his jacket.

     "Here." He said handing it to her.

     "I won't take it."

    "Yes, you will." He says putting it over her shoulders and then he covered her up with the blanket.  Sydney just looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

     "Thanks."

Vaughn just smiled as he took the supplies over to where the fire was and began to think of a way to get the cell phone to operate.  It looked like that was their only option for escape for the time being.

****40 minutes later****

Vaughn had finally thought of a way to use the phone, but it would take a day or so of very careful work to get it to operate.  He could feel his body temperature lowering, but he was fine for the time being. He looked over at Sydney who was still shivering.  He went over to her, and sat down next to her.

     "You ok?"

     "Yeah, I'm alright." She says quietly.

     "Well pull through this Syd. You are a strong person.  The first time I saw you I knew you were a strong and a very beautiful person." Vaughn paused noting that he slightly slipped on his affection for her.  He didn't really care either, he didn't even know if they would make it past this, so he decided to continue, wanting to know if she felt the same way towards him.

     "I'm going to tell you the truth Sydney, please don't try and stop me until I'm finished." He says and looks down at his feet.  He didn't want to look into her eyes in fear that they would tell him to continue or not. He got up and started to pace back and forth a bit.

     "The first time I saw you, I was attracted to you.  You seemed like a wonderful person, and when I was assigned as your handler, I was thrilled because I could spend more time with you.  Every time we met, at the warehouse or another location, I fell for you more and more every time I saw you, looked into your beautiful eyes.  I would never sleep at night when you were on a risky mission, fearing that I would never see you again, that I would never be able to tell you how I feel.  Well, you know now, and I hope you feel the same way, but if you don't, I just wanted to be honest and tell you how I feel.  I love you." He didn't want to look towards her from where he was standing, but he heard her approaching him.  She turned him around, and he looked into her eyes for the first time after he made his statement of love towards her.  He saw desire, and before he knew it, her lips crashed onto his.  The kiss was so electrifying, he felt like he was in heaven.  She backed him up against the wall and deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue.  Vaughn moaned with pleasure, he could feel his body temperature rising.  She finally broke the kiss, needing air as she smiled at him.  Now it was his turn.  He slowly backed her up into the wall, letting his hands explore her and began kissing her lips and her neck.

     "Vaughn…" she moaned in a husky voice as he was kissing her neck.

     "When I first saw you, I was instantly attracted as well, and when you were assigned as my handler, I was so happy because I could trust you and I could get to know you better.  Every time we would meet, I wish it could have been more than business.  When I was out with my friends, I wish you would have been there too.  And when we were in Madrid at the Governors Palace, I wish it could have lasted forever.  I love you too." She says as she brings his face back up to her and kisses him hungrily, running her hands through his short hair and down his back.  She moaned as he explored her mouth and ran his hands through her hair.  She broke the kiss and looked into his green eyes which were filled with passion.

     "You seem to be warmer now." He said with a grin.

    "Yeah, so do you.  Lets go back to the fire and cuddle up, that way we can both stay warm."

      "Sounds like a great idea." He says with a smile as she led him back to where the blanket was and the two of them cuddled up, and fell asleep next to the fire.  


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!  I just want to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my first Alias fic.  This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the other three I have written, but there is a lot that could effect the rest of the fic in this chapter, so I hope you like it and please review!  I really like to hear your opinions.  Thanks.  I'll have another chapter up shortly, but not for a few days, I have to write two papers for school before Monday, so I might be a bit crazy, lol.  Anyway, I've done enough babbling, so enjoy! 

Chapter 4:

~*CIA headquarters*~

     "What do you mean they never came back!" Jack exclaimed.

     "You heard what I said, they never got on their flight back to LA.  We went back to the governor's palace, and the guests were out cold.  Everyone was accounted for except for Sydney and Agent Vaughn." Devlin replied.

    "Any ideas of where they could be?"

     "No Sir, the only thing we know is that supposedly Mr. Sark was behind all of this."

     "Damn him!  Do you know why he is even involved?"

     "Like I said, all we know is that Sark is probably behind all of this. If you want my opinion, I think his involvement probably has to do with the disk.  We aren't even 100 percent sure that he is the one that's behind this."

     "Fine, I don't want to hear from you again until you find out some solid facts." Jack snarled and hung up on him.  He hoped to God that Sydney still had that disk and that Sark didn't.

~*In the cave*~

     Hours had gone by and Vaughn decided to start on his project.  He carefully got up so he wouldn't wake up Sydney.  She looked so peaceful sleeping.  He smiled to himself as he remembered the events that happened hours ago.  He picked up Sydney's cell phone and began to get to work.  He began to take apart the phone carefully, so he didn't destroy any parts that they would need.  Soon after he got it apart, he carefully looked at it.  A smile spread across his face.

     "This might be easier than I thought." He thought to himself.

He began to carefully put it back together, in the way he thought it would work.  An hour or so went by and Vaughn looked at his finished product.  He wondered if it would work or not.

     "I guess there's only one way to find out." He said to himself to answer all of his questions doubting this.  He took the wires that he left hanging out of the phone and got closer to the fire. He slowly let the fire touch the exposed copper wires, and slowly pulled them away, so they would catch the phone on fire.  He prayed this would work and hit the power button.  The phone beeped and turned on, but the low battery icon flashed across the screen.

    "Yes!" Vaughn exclaimed, which woke Sydney up.  Vaughn quickly dialed the number he knew wishing someone would answer.

     "Come on…." Vaughn whispered to himself, hoping the power wouldn't die on the phone.

     "Hello?" the voice said.

     "Jack! Thank god you picked up!" 

     "Vaughn?  Where the hell are you?  Is Sydney alright?"

     "Sydney's fine.  I don't have a lot of time because this phone is going to die.  I'm not exactly sure where we are, but its very cold and I know that Sark is behind this, and…"

     "Who has the disk?" Jack interrupted

     "Unfortunately, Sark does.  Have you found…"

The phone shut off and went dead.

     "Damn it!  No!" Vaughn hissed.

Sydney already knew what had happened.

     "At least they have a clue about where we could possibly be."

     "Yeah, but do you know how many different locations we could be in?  We could be in Antarctica, Greenland, Iceland, Alaska, we could be anywhere."

     "I know.  I just hope they somehow find us.  I don't want to die this way." She says quietly.

     "I know, I don't want to die this way either.  Our best bet is to try and keep warm and wait. That's our only option.  The phones useless now, I ruined the wiring on it when I got it to make the only call it could make."

Sydney nodded her head slowly as she and Vaughn went back to lay by the fire.

~*Back at CIA headquarters*~

    Jack threw the phone across the room in frustration.  All he knew was his daughter might die by freezing to death, and that his ass was in trouble for not having that stupid disk.  He pondered for a while, thinking of who could help him find his daughter and Vaughn.  Only one person came to mind, and he hated asking them.  He knew he had to though.  He sighed as he got up from his desk and went to talk to that one person.  He arrived shortly after leaving his office, and faced the person, and told them the words he never thought he'd say to them:

     "I need your help."

~*Back at the cave*~

     Vaughn sighed in his sleep, dreaming about being back in Madrid, dancing at the party with Sydney.  She was beautiful, like she always was.  They were smiling and talking to each other, just like everything was perfect.  Soon the room was shaking, people were screaming, and Vaughn held Sydney closer to him as people were running every which way in terror……

     Vaughn awoke with a start, and immediately noticed Sydney, who was shivering uncontrollably.  Vaughn got up and put more wood in the fire, sat down, and pulled Sydney closer to him, trying to make her warmer.  She slowly opened her eyes, and in a shivering whisper said, 

     "Vaughn…I love you so much…We're going to die, and I don't want to die without showing you how much I love you.  Even though we just told each other our feelings, I know we've known how we have felt for a long time.  Please make love to me Vaughn…I need you."

     So…..What do you think Vaughn will do, and who do you think Jack asked for help?  I know its not the best chapter I've written, but the next one will be better, I promise.  Please review and let me know how I'm doing. ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys!I'm so sorry I haven't written in such a long time, lol.I had exams and they were such a pain, and I had to study, but now I'm back, so expect a few new chapters per week.I have a great idea going for this fic Anyway, please review, I love to hear your opinions on my fic, and I enjoy seeing them come in on my inbox.Anyway, here's chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

~*At the CIA*~

"I need your help." Jack mumbled.

"Really?" the voice replied back.

"I won't say it again."

"I couldn't hear you before." The voice said back knowing Jack was getting irritated.

"Damn it Irina!You know what I said and I'm not repeating it." He hissed.

"Fine.What do you need my help with?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Wipe that smile of your off your face.This matter concerns Sydney."

When she heard her daughter's name, the smile disappeared immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a concerning voice.

"She and Agent Vaughn were kidnapped and we can't locate them.Agent Vaughn did make contact for a few moments, but then it was lost.He said it was very cold, and they were trapped.I should have been asking more about my daughter and their whereabouts, but I was more concerned with my own problem."

"What problem?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Maybe I could help."

Jack sighed, and decided to tell her the whole story.

"Wow, do you know who's behind this?"

"We have a pretty good idea, Sark."

"Sark…" she murmured."I think I might know where Sydney and Vaughn are."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. 

"How would you know for sure, I know you knew of him, so that's why I came here."

"Its simple Jack, He used to work for me."

~*Back at the Cave*~

"I need you Vaughn." She whispered. 

Vaughn pulled back from their embrace and looked straight into her eyes.

"Do you know how dangerous this could be?" he asked her.In response, she nodded her head and replied,

"I know.I know all of the risks in doing this, but I don't want to die not showing you how much I love you, how much I want to be with you."

"Syd, I would love that too, but…"

"but nothing.We both want this and there is no one here to stop us or stand in our way."

Vaughn looked at her, still not knowing what to do.He did want to show her how much he loved her, but if they did get rescued, which was a slim, what would they do.They couldn't go out on dates, let alone be seen in public.He looked at her face and saw her eyes searching his, and he probably knew she knew what he was thinking.

"Please Michael.Forget about the rules, and focus on the present.Michael." She let the name roll off her tongue.When Vaughn heard her statement and how she was calling his name, it basically took him over the edge and he completely lost anything his mind was telling him about this.He pushed all of the thoughts aside and focused on what was in front of him, a beautiful woman who loved him, and that knew he loved her back just as much.His lips met hers and he could feel the passions starting.He ran his hand through her hair, and kissed her neck and lips softly.She moaned as she rolled him back onto the blanket and pinned him there, her eyes watching him and waiting for his next move.He brought himself closer to her and kissed her softly at first, but it quickly turned more passionate.She unbuttoned his shirt, and let it slide off his shoulders, and he took it off.She looked at his wonderfully tanned chest and smiled as she let the dress she was wearing slide off.Soon, the rest of their clothing was off and he made love to her, whispering her name and I love you's with it.

~*At the CIA detention Center*~

"He worked for you!" he spat.

"Yes, he did."

"Did you organize this whole damn thing!"

"Of Course not!First of all, I would never harm my daughter and secondly, I have been locked in here, with no contact to the outside world."Jack just looked at her.

"Any idea of where they could be?"

"Well, I'm just guessing that Sark has used all of my old hideouts since I'm not there to use them anymore.I have one located in a very cold place on this planet."

"Where?" he asks

"I will tell you only if you let me come with you."

"Are you insane!You'll probably escape, or trick me."

"I won't do anything.I would never jeopardize my daughter's safety.Look at me, and you'll know I'm not lying or tricking you. Plus, you'll need me there."

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"There are explosives hidden in the ground and one wrong step, and you'll blow yourself up along with Sydney and Vaughn."

"Fine!You can go, but you will wear a tracking device."

"Alright, but here's the next question, how are you going to get me out of here?"

"I just will. I just need some time…"

"We don't have time Jack, they already may be dead, or close to that from the extreme coldness."

Jack knew she was right.He had to get her out immediately.He looked at the watch on his wrist and knew what he had to do.He approached the guards.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to have to put you to sleep for a bit."

The guards didn't have time to react as Jack pressed a button on his watch, that released small tranquilizing bullets, and they knocked out all the guards almost instantly. He retrieved the keys from one of the guards and unlocked Irina's cell as he mumbled to himself that Devlin was going to be more than pissed off about this.He opened the door.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, lets move." He replied hoping he didn't just make the biggest mistake in his life by trusting her.

*So do you like it?Please review! ;)I love to hear your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!  Thanks for all of the great reviews.  I enjoy reading them.  Here's chapter 6, and I hope you like it and will review lol

Chapter 6:

     Jack and Irina rounded the corner heading towards the exit.  He knew security would probably be on them at any minute.  Suddenly, he heard voices faintly behind them, and he and Irina began to pick up the pace a bit.  Jack suspected Devlin already knew and would have his head when he got back, but all he cared about right now was saving his daughter before she froze to death.  He would personally deal with Sark later.  They ran to where his car was and hopped in, and Jack sped off.

     "You still haven't told me where they are." 

     "I know, but I had to wait until we were out of the CIA.  They have cameras everywhere."

     "So tell me now."

     "They have to be on the northern tip of Iceland."

     "It's freezing there!"

     "I know and I knew when you told me that Vaughn said it was cold, he wasn't kidding."

     "What's your plan?" he asks

     "Well, we have to get some disguises first.  I don't want them to know I'm there."

     "What do you mean by 'there'?  Is there where we are getting our disguises at?"

      "You'll see.  Now get out and let me drive.  I'll get us to our destination quicker."

Jack hated being ordered around, especially by that woman, but gave in.  He pulled the car over and switched places with her.  Irina sped off to somewhere Jack never knew existed.  When they arrived, Irina drove into the parking garage, and turned the car off.  The place looked abandoned.  

    "Where are we?" Jack questioned.

     "At one of my old hideouts."

     "We didn't know about this one.  You were supposed to tell the CIA everything.  That was the deal."

     "Well, be glad I didn't.  If I did, they would have been here and cleaned the whold place out, including the disguises I have here."

Jack just shot her a glare.

    "You had better come clean about everything when we get back."

     "Alright, alright. I will.  Lets get moving though so we can save them before its too late."

Jack nodded his head in agreement.  Irina entered the building with Jack following behind her.  He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, having only the moonlight to see with.

     "Can we turn some lights on?" he asked

     "Not really.  People are watching this building as I speak, and they'll attack us if I turn them on.  I never told them I was coming, so they'd kill us if they saw us Jack, its their orders."

Jack followed her over to a cabinet, where she pulled out all sorts of different wigs, clothes, accessories, and passports.  She tossed an outfit and hair-dye towards Jack, along with a passport.  Jack went over to a dark corner to change, and then went to the sink to attempt to dye his hair in complete darkness.  When he finished, Irina went and dyed her hair blonde.  

     "Ready to go?"

     "Yeah, you?"

Jack nodded his head.  "Got the flight taken care of."

     "Good."

They drove to the airport, walked through the gates and got on their plane.

     "I hope we aren't too late." Irina thought to herself.

~* At the Cave*~

     They were sleeping soundly as the fire flicked beside them.  Sydney awoke first and looked to the side of her, seeing Vaughn sleeping peacefully beside her, his arm draped across her stomach.  She smiled to herself as she remembered the events that had happened just hours ago.  She and Vaughn made love and it felt so right, like it was destined to happen.  She remembered the feel of his touch, his bare skin connecting with hers, seeing his green eyes flicker with passion and desire.  She remembered what he said to her, how much he loved her, and whispered things in her in French, which she thought was so sexy.  Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Vaughn stir and she saw his eyes open slowly.  

     "Hey." He said to her with a whispered smile.

     "Hey.  Did you sleep well?" she asked with a grin.

     "Of course, and it was because of you.  God, do you know how much I love you?"

     "I think I do, you showed me last night."

Vaughn smiled and blushed slightly, the events of the previous hours rushing back to him.

     "Well, hopefully I can again sometime soon."

She smiled back, then her smile slowly faded.

     "Vaughn, I want your honest opinion on this.  What are our chances on us getting out of here?"  
     "Honestly Syd, I'm not certain, but I don't think its very good."

     "You know, I never thought I'd die like this." She began as Vaughn pulled her closer to him.

     "There are mostly bad things about dying, but if I have to die now, I'm not as scared as I was." She paused as Vaughn looked into her eyes.

     "I knew the risks of being a double agent, but I never thought I'd die like this.  I always thought if I did die, the alliance would have done it.  I never imagined that someone would come across my frozen body.  My father would be devastated, and so would my mom.  And dying this way is more painful than dying from a gunshot, or something of that sort.  There is some good to all of this though. At least we admitted our feelings to one another. If I were here alone, I would die crying, because I would have never gotten the chance to tell you my feelings.  In ways though, I wish you weren't here with me so you wouldn't have to die.  You could have been safe, at home on your bed, but ever since I came into your world, I've changed it a lot."

     "Syd, don't say that…" he said but she interrupted him.

     "I'm glad you are here with me now, instead of being safe at your house, just because I'm a selfish person."

     "You are not." He whispered back running his fingers through her hair slowly.

     "I'm glad you are in my life, you've made it so much better, and I'm glad I'm here with you right now.  I'd just blame myself if something happened to you and I could have prevented it."

Sydney smiled and kissed him softly.

     "You know, were going to have to keep warm and there's one enjoyable way of doing that." Sydney replied with a grin.

     "Oh really?" he asked with a smile.  "How's that?"

     "That you make love to me over and over again and tell me how much you love me."

     "I like the sound of that.  I love you Syd." He whispered.

     "I love you too Vaughn." She whispered back, and they made love to each other again and again.

Well, I hope you liked that chapter.  I have a great idea of where I'm going with this story.  I will be updating again fairly soon, probably on Wednesday or Thursday.  Tell me what you think, I love hearing your opinions.  


	7. Authors note

Hey everyone!  I just wanted to thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.  I haven't forgotten about the story.  I actually have written more. The thing is, my computer quit working.  I think the modem is shot on it, so I can't type it up at the moment.  I'm using my friend's computer right now.  I just wanted to keep you informed and let you know I haven't abandoned it lol.

Hope you have enjoyed what you have seen so far!  I have great ideas for this story and I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I can! 


End file.
